


Oya Squad

by Leavah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, GN pronouns unless stated otherwise!, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, High School, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School Festivals, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leavah/pseuds/Leavah
Summary: A collection of one shots exclusively for Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo because I no longer have enough free time to write fully developed stories for individual characters.(I will consider adding some Kenma and Lev ones in the future maybe)Here's to falling in love with fictional characters again!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 38





	1. (A) Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I want to hear everyone's opinions ♥

It felt like an absolute tragedy. 

You were a first year at Fukurōdani Academy who just so happened to have a peaking interest in sports, more so the people that participated in the events. Every so often you'd find yourself gawking at members of each sports team in your school and your friends would laugh at your honest reactions. You had very much wanted to take part in one yourself but couldn't decide on which - it didn't help that you were a total klutz, too.

At first, you just considered applying for a managerial position of literally any sport _just_ so you would have a valid reason to be staring at players but the concept of that felt so wrong. So you decided against it. Unfortunately, the idea arose once more when a particular member had caught your attention. 

"Y/N, stop staring and let's get something to eat," Shirofuku Yukie, your voice of reason, jabbed a finger into your hip, causing you to shiver and wince at the motion. She peered over your shoulder to get a glance of who you were gawking over and smiled mischievously. "Akaashi and Bokuto?" 

You shushed her with a finger to her lips, grabbing her shoulder and lightly pushing her away behind a wall so that you both were out of the boys' view. "Not so loud!"   
She shook her head, nudging your finger away from her lips before blinking a few times. "I'm the manager for the volleyball team - _their_ manager," your eyes lit up at the sudden thought that reignited, "want me to introduce you?" 

"I-" 

"On second thought, no~" she teased, turning around to give you a coy smile from the side, "get yourself under control and then I'll let you in on a little something."   
"No please, Yukie!" You walked after her with your hands clasped together. She knew all too well that you were too shy to go about things yourself - a _stalker_ , if you will - which is why you were in this predicament to begin with: idolising athletes from your school, as if they were celebrities, from a distance. 

Yukie didn't pay you a second glance and instead wafted in the direction of a bench around the corner from your location - her implication for you to join her. You sighed, peering around the corner one more time only to witness the volleyball duo walking in your direction. 

You bit your lip, stiffening whatever squeal would have made its way out of your mouth and ran back to Yukie. Hopefully the boys didn't notice you. 

"You know," Yukie started with a large amount of food stuffed in her mouth, "you could always drop by and watch them practise every now and then. It's not like you're forbidden from entering or anything."   
"F that," you dropped next to her and swung your legs back and forth, staring at the seemingly unnerved blue sky, "how many managers is a team allowed to have?"   
"Maximum of two," your eyes lit up to her words," and we already have a second one" you grimaced, "do you remember Kaori-san?"   
"Oh! A third year!" A wicked grin grew on your face. "Technically I could get a place once the two of you-"   
"Y/N I'm hurt," Yukie teased with a playful pout and a cutesy voice, "you don't care for your senpai leaving... You hurt my feelings. No... You hurt Bokuto's feelings, too!" 

Putting two and two together, Yukie paused for a moment before realising the hidden truth behind her own words and your intentions. 

"Are you trying for Akaashi?" She clicked and pointed a cheerful finger in your direction. Her sudden outburst had you choking on your riceball. She giggled, handing you a bottle of water she picked up earlier at the cafeteria. She awaited for your answer but it never came, therefore she concluded that she was correct with her assumption. "Akaashi Keiji..." She smiled. 

"What... does that smile mean?" You asked hesitantly.   
"Oh nothing~" Yukie blatantly lied, "but at least I know where your loyalties lie now." You watched as Yukie managed to maintain a sly grin even whilst cracking open a carbonated drink and tasting some of its contents. "I'm surprised. Considering how you're crazy over the sporty types, Akaashi is like, the most sane person on the team." 

"It's not only the sporty side of him that I'm interested in," you quietly admitted with a sigh, "he's academic, too. Not to mention how polite and thoughtful he is." Yukie's smile softened at your words. She took a mental note of how calm you had become whilst listing off the things you liked about your upperclassman. 

"Sorry to cut you off on your love confession," Yukie laughed, "but how long have you been supposedly stalking him to notice these things?"   
"Eh?"   
"You mentioned how he's academic, you'd only really know this if you went out of your way to go to his class, maybe even his notes."   
"Well-"   
"Y/N, it's fine," Yukie couldn't contain her laughter. You knew damn well how you'd recognised these small details about Akaashi but you never thought you'd say them aloud. So now that another party was hearing you rant about your so-called high school idol, you shrunk down on your side of the bench. 

"I-It's not fine, is it?" 

Yukie shook her head. You were unsure whether she was brushing off what you said or if she was in fact agreeing that what you were doing was **not** okay. 

"Have you tried talking to him, like at all?"   
"...No" you pouted, "but! I have a reason!"   
"Alright, let's hear it."   
"He's always with Bokuto! His energy and excitement levels terrify me," it was supposed to be a lie but the words leaving your mouth had some truth behind them.   
"Hmm that's fair. So, what if I separate them?" Yukie danced her fingers on your school shirt, "Would you find the courage to speak to him then?"   
"Probably not," you laughed, scratching your head in embarrassment, "he's way too out of my league."   
"Then that's a you problem, sorry." 

Yuki and yourself chuckled at your dilemma before finishing the remainder of your lunches and packing away your belongings to head back to class. 

As you part ways in the corridor, you couldn't help but notice she deliberately left you on the second floor. The same floor of Akaashi's classroom. Maybe she wanted to see what you would do in this situation, and, of course, you ventured in the direction of his classroom. 

To nobody's surprise, Bokuto was in there with him. At this point they might as well have been joint at the hip. They followed each other everywhere and sadly all you could do was stare from outside the classroom window. 

Bokuto was the exact opposite of the upperclassman you adored oh so much. You truly wondered how they got along, and so well that they were actually willing to hang out together outside of volleyball. Akaashi's metallic blue eyes hadn't wavered from Bokuto's lively form. You took a moment to appreciate how Akaashi wore his school uniform; the fully buttoned up **and** tucked in white shirt, the school's signature buttoned grey blazer and the striped blue tie neatly tied and positioned under the same blazer. Regardless of how neat his physical appearance and composure was, Akaashi's ruffled, jet black hair had always managed to stand out on its own. 

Your oogle-eyes were prominent and not longer after staring did you feel a light smack to the head. 

"I figured you'd be staring," Yukie held her weapon of choice in her hand before replacing it back in your bag. You rubbed your head shyly, grabbing the book she had just replaced before giving her an apologetic look. She shook her head, glancing into the classroom once before dragging you by hand to the nearest staircase with the intention of taking you to class herself. 

Akaashi was quick to notice the team's manager and a fresh face appear then disappear outside of his classroom. He was reminded that class was about to start and sent Bokuto back to his own class. He found himself wondering about the odd interaction and returned to his desk, resting his head on his hand as he stared outside with a curious expression on his. 

Had he seen you before, he pondered. 


	2. (B) Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a quick and daily jog, you come across a strange looking horned, frosted-tipped owl looking teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I want to hear everyone's opinions ♥

Your daily jogs never diverted from its initial route. You told yourself that you would circle around the perimeter of your neighbourhood at least twice, then along the small bridge crossing over to the nearby shopping centre and finally to the park on the opposite end.

But today was different. 

Both the road and pavement had been blocked off to the public due to roadworks taking place. You were jogging on the spot as you read a nearby sign, informing you that there would be construction work taking place for another two weeks or so. 

Ushering the confusion out of your brain, you instantly fumbled your belongings in search of your phone and scrolled through the maps to find an alternative route. Quickly, you found a route which passed by an unfamiliar neighbourhood and through the same shopping centre on the way there. You were enjoying the common background noise consisting of honking cars stuck in traffic, pavements and sidewalks bustling with life and the shopping centre music playing a fair distance away from you. 

"Watch out!" 

That was the last thing you heard before an incredibly inhumane force charged into you, knocking the wits out of you. Your eyes widened in surprise before immediately shutting once you abruptly made contact with the ground. You fell onto your side, scraping your shoulder harshly against the ground's cold and hard surface and winced at the pain. 

"OH MY GOD!"   
"He took them _out._ "   
"Shouldn't we help them?"   
"Obviously-" 

Unfamiliar voices flooded your ears as you lay wincing in pain on the ground. Assessing the severity of the inflicted 'wound', you sluggishly reached to grab your elbow and noticed how your tight-fitted t-shirt had been torn. A few droplets of blood seeped through the thin material and onto the ground where you lay. Realistically, you were more in hock than you were in pain. What the hell had caused you to collapse so vigorously to the ground? 

The answer to your question was looming over your baffled form. 

"OHYMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHOMYGOSH!" A student, by the looks of it, who had an astonishingly muscular form was looming over your now fragile form. You groaned in pain, suddenly unwilling to deal with the amount of noise searing through your head with the added factor of shock and a minor level of pain and confusion. "I'M SO SORRY!" 

The muscular student with frost-tipped hair got on his knees beside you, clasped his hands together and continuously apologised. A few other students circled around you once you regained your senses. 

"Sorry about that," a calm and composed voice resounded, pulling you completely back into reality. 

You slapped your cheeks with shaky hands then blinked a couple times before glancing over to the frost-tipped student then at the composed student. 

"Did he-"   
"...Yes, he did," he added a sigh, "Bokuto-san, we did warn you to watch where you're going." 

The other student shot up from his kneeling stance and jumped back with his hands covering his embarrassed face. "Akaashi, I know!"   
"He hit you like a bulldozer. He's got too much energy to spare," a soft feminine voice spoke and reached out and arm for you to take, "him aside, are you alright?" She glanced over to your shoulder and hummed curiously.   
"Ah, it's nothing to worry about," you stood onto two shaky legs with the help of the female student and brushed yourself off.   
"Nope. We need to get that sorted out," she raised her brows at your shoulder then pointed a finger at your phone. 

_Oh god, your phone._

It was shattered next to you after making an intense contact with the ground. 

The culprit named Bokuto ran to hide behind his friend, Akaashi, who stood awkwardly away from the scene unfolding in front of him. It seemed he wanted nothing more than to check on your wellbeing and leave. 

"Uhhh... I can pay for a new one..?" Bokuto scrambled his attire, searching for a bag he didn't seem to have on his body then sulked. 

"Bokuto-san, we left our stuff back at the gym, remember?"   
"Right, right!" Once Bokuto regained his composure, he turned to face you, "You there! What's your name?" 

"...L/N. L/N F/N." You repeated. 

"Hey hey, can they come with us back to the gym? Is that allowed?" Bokuto asked the girl who was now standing beside them.   
"Based on the circumstances, probably, but," she glanced back to you, "it's ultimately up to them if they'd like to come by."   
"Um, if you know the area better than me then I'll follow you guys," you scratched her head awkwardly, "I was looking for directions on my phone, that's why." 

A pitied series of 'Oh's emitted from the three as they stared silently at the broken phone. 

"Don't worry about it!" You waved your arms out trying to deter their thoughts. "You mentioned a gymnasium?"   
Bokuto's eyes lit up, "Yes!"  
"A bunch of schools are taking part in a volleyball training camp nearby."   
"That reminds me," the girl leapt forward and linked her arm with yours, "we haven't introduced ourselves." 

"My name is Akaashi Keiji," Akaashi spoke first, not bothering to wait for Bokuto first since he was off in his own world.  
"I'm Suzumeda Kaori," the Suzumeda smiled before glancing over to Bokuto.   
"The name's Bokuto Koutarou!" He pumped out his chest and placed his hand on his hips. "And now that you know our names, let's head back to the others!" 

Bokuto grabbed your free hand, thankfully it was the arm which hadn't been hurt, and yanked you out of Suzumeda's grasp. He ran in the direction which he and the 'others' originally came with you failing to keep up with his speed and energy. Akaashi and Suzumeda glanced at each other sheepishly before chasing after the two of you. 

* * *

"My my, who's this?" Their coach, Takeyuki Yamiji, glanced over to the unfamiliar face amongst the group who had entered the gym with you. Suzumeda was the first to run over to him and explain the situation. Once she had finished speaking, the coach called you and the boys over. Your presence seemed to attract an awful amount of attention especially from many of the other schools too. "Did my boys cause you any trouble? Are you hurt anywhere?" He gawked over to the injury on your arm, to which you felt incredibly defensive over. 

"N-No! It's just a scratch, honest!" 

The coach raised an eyebrow then gave an apologetic sigh. "Bokuto, take them to get some first aid. You owe them for your actions."   
"Sure thing!" He held your hand and notioned for you to follow him to an empty room nearby. 

Akaashi returned to his place on the court, occasionally glancing over to his ace and his new company running off. As soon as he returned, he was bombarded with questions from his teammates _and_ also their opposing team's captain. 

~~~

"Um," Bokuto's energy seemed to be bottled up at the moment as he delicately stretched out your hand to rest it on his shoulder, providing him with access to your shoulder injury. "I-I'm not too... great at things l-like this."   
"...You mean first aid?" You questioned.   
"Yeah, but I'd feel guilty if I didn't do it, y'know? I'm the reason you got hurt. Which! By the way, I am very sorry for."

You chuckled sweetly, tilting your head to the side to get a glimpse of his nervous composure. 

"It's fine, really. Things happen."   
"You're not mad at me?" Bokuto timidly looked you in your eyes.   
"Why would I be?"   
He pouted softly, dusting off any remnants of dirt from your shoulder and lifting the tainted fabric over your arm. "Because I... broke your phone? Because I rammed you onto the ground?" 

Bokuto's face was painted red at the realisation of what he said and staggered for words after that. You couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his outburst and reaction. 

"I'm not mad, Bokuto-san, I promise," your smile grew wider, "if anything, that's the reason I've come to know you. So, thank you." 

His eyes shimmered at your words. He gave a soft grin as a thank you for your kindness before returning his focus onto your injury. 

A moment of silence erupted between you afterwards; neither awkward or uncomfortable but most definitely necessary in order for Bokuto to calm himself down. It seemed he couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat and his hands grew quite shaky against your skin. 

"Is something wrong?" Your curiosity also had an effect on the ace. 

"No!" Bokuto blurted out, "Can I... get your number?" He finished smothering your shoulder with a cold wet wipe before carefully placing a plaster over the 'scratch'. It took him multiple attempts to accurately cover the injury due to his overly shaky hands.   
"Bokuto, I don't have a phone at the moment," you laughed. 

Fukurodani's ace sulked back in his seat defeated. His body drooped slightly and he pouted, his face a little scrunched up with a cute pout and crease of the eyebrows. 

"...That doesn't mean I'm rejecting you, silly." 

You thanked him for attending to your injury and reached for the black pen and sticky note left on the small table situated by the door. Bokuto watched in amusement as you wrote down your digits and signed it off with your name before handing it to him. He reached out to take it but you quickly slipped it out of his reach to say something. 

"I'll only give it to you if you promise not to beat yourself up over our little incident today, okay?"   
Bokuto nodded frantically. "I promise, I promise!" With that, you handed him the sticky note and he rejoiced.

"I'll be sure to call you- oh wait." 


End file.
